Off Limits
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: Sherlock's younger sister comes back to London after being away for twelve years. She has a deadly secret that only Sherlock, Mycroft and lestrade know about. But what happens when she starts to solve cases with Watson and Sherlock. Dr. John Watson starts to fall for his best friend's only sister. I suck at summaries. I would say if you want to know what it's about read it.
1. Chapter 1

Zaria Holmes, the youngest of the Holmes siblings, had just arrived in England. She didn't feel like telling Sherlock or Mycroft that she was back because they would both say stay with Mycroft. Nothing against her brother but she would much rather stay with Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson. She finally arrived at 221B Baker St. it was different than she remembered. Zaria knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes. She knew someone was most likely home because they wouldn't leave the door unlocked. But Zaria wasn't just going to barge in to the house. Finally Mrs. Hudson opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson" Zaria said kindly as she walked in.

"Zaria what are you doing here. I thought you were in Italy or was it Germany?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"I was but Oxford wanted me to give a lecture on some scientific thing. Where is my brother?"

"Sherlock went out to look at a crime scene."

"Well Sherlock told me I could stay here."

"Well you know where the rooms are. The door might be locked so here's the key" Mrs. Hudson said as held out the key.

"No thank you Mrs. Hudson I think I could manage without one" Zaria told her as she started up the stairs. "Oh and Mrs. Hudson I think we should pull that whole someone's upstairs trick."

Zaria tried to open the door to the flat upstairs but it was locked. She took a bobby pin from her hair and started to wiggle it around in the locked. Finally she heard a faint click and opened the door.

She walked in and set her things down. Zaria put her gun down on the table beside a chair and grabbed the newspaper. She sat in the chair for twenty minutes.

Downstairs Sherlock Holmes and his best and only friend John Watson had just arrived home. Sherlock saw that Mrs. Hudson was in a panic and had blood coming from a cut on her cheek. The cut wasn't there when they had left and Mrs. Hudson wasn't the type of person that would be so reckless with a knife.

"Someone broken and attacked me. They were looking for you" Mrs. Hudson cried.

Sherlock ran upstairs just to make sure that the person hadn't stole any evidence for his latest case. He noticed that the doors lock had been picked. As he entered the room he saw a gun pointed at his head. He saw a tall woman with long auburn hair standing before him. Wait he knew this woman.

"Is it loaded?" Sherlock asked his younger sister.

"Take a guess" Zaria replied.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Sherlock sad dryly. Zaria just nodded.

John was down stairs making sure Mrs. Hudson was alright when he heard a gunshot come from upstairs. He ran quickly up the stairs to see what had happened. He opened the door to see Sherlock and a woman laughing.

"Umm Sherlock who is this?" John asked.

"This is my younger sister Zaria Holmes" Sherlock stated.

"Wait Zaria Holmes as in Professor Zaria Holmes?" John asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Zaria asked.

"John Watson, I'm a big fan of your work. But sadly I haven't been to one of your lectures" John told her.

"Why are you here Zari?" Sherlock asked.

"They wanted me to give a lecture on astro physics. And no Sherli I haven't told Mycroft I'm here" she stated.

"Then you're staying here I'm guessing" Sherlock said.

"Thanks for offering brother. Now where shall I put my bags?" Zaria asked.

"John's room" Sherlock replied without hesitating.

"Sherlock, where am I going to sleep?" John piped up.

"In your room on the floor" Sherlock replied.

Once Zaria had left the room Sherlock turned to John and said, "Don't even think about it. Zaria is off limits John." Sherlock then walked out of the room. John just sat there thinking about what his brilliant friend had just said.


	2. Lecture and A New Job?

Zaria had just finished getting ready for her last lecture. She had her professional clothes on which were a black pant suit. She walked into the living room to see Sherlock playing his violin and John cooking breakfast.

"Do you want breakfast Zaria" John called from the kitchen.

"Yes please" Zaria answered.

She then walked over to Sherlock who had stopped playing his violin. He looked her up and down. He just looked at her trying to deduce her.

"I'm teaching a lecture. I would like it if you would come, Sherlock" Zaria told her brother.

"Why should I?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you've never come to see one before. You might learn something" Zaria explained.

"John doesn't want to sit through that torture though" Sherlock stated.

"Actually I've always wanted to see one of her lectures" John cut in.

"Who else will be there?" Sherlock asked.

"Mycroft, Lestrade, Donavan, Molly and Anderson" Zaria stated. Sherlock made a face when he heard Anderson.

When they arrived at the university Sherlock and John went to take a seat. After fifteen minutes Mycroft walked in and sat down right beside Sherlock. Ten minutes after Mycroft Lestrade, Donavan and Anderson walked in and sat beside John. Five minutes later Molly arrived she sat beside Mycroft.

"I've heard that Zaria gives great lectures" Lestrade said.

"Yeah that's what I've heard as well" Mycroft said.

"Wait you mean you two haven't been to one of her lectures before!" Molly blurted out. They both just nodded in response.

"I'm the reason why Sherlock is here. He didn't want to come" John told everyone. Sherlock was about to protest but Anderson stopped him.

"I think that is just pathetic Sherlock. Even I came to see it" Anderson told Sherlock.

"You're only here because your girlfriend Sally is. (Sally is Donavan)" Sherlock replied with a smirk. Before anyone could say anything else the lecture began.

After the lecture. (I don't want to write a lecture about science)

"Have a good day William" Zaria said to a young man. She then put all of her notes into her bag and walked into the lobby of the school to see Sherlock waiting for her.

"Hey Sherli, where did everyone go?" Zaria asked.

"They went back to the flat with Mrs. Hudson and John. Apparently they are setting up a party" Sherlock said.

"Well what did you think?"

"It was very interesting. It definitely was not boring as I thought it would be."

"Thank you Sherlock. You know I meant to come back sooner but I had to make sure that it was safe for me."

"We were all worried about you. Even me."

"Wow I never thought that you would."

"I thought that you were dead Zari. We all thought it. It wasn't until that article about what you had done came out that we had hope that you would come back."

"You know Sherlock I'll never be the same. Just the things that they had done to me. It changed me."

"I know and I'm glad. That means you won't be marrying Lestrade right. Because that's where you left off."

"No, I just want to be friends with him. Anyways you never approved of him and Mycroft just liked the fact that I would no longer have the last name Holmes."

"Ok so moving on from this topic. Since you quit your teaching job how would you like to become a consulting detective and help John and I figure out cases for Lestrade?" Sherlock asked as they got out of the cab.

"I thought you'd never ask" Zaria replied.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer sort of broke.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	3. Things From The Past

Zaria had just gotten dressed for her evening out with Molly when John and Sherlock burst through the door to their flat. Sherlock was going on about something that Mycroft had done while John just ignored him. Sherlock then stopped and turned to look at Zaria.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked as he plopped on to the couch.

"Out, do you have a problem with that?" Zaria replied.

"With who? Please tell me it's not Lestrade" Sherlock sad coldly.

"No, I'm having girl's night with Molly. Last time I checked Greg wasn't a girl" Zaria told her older brother. Before anyone could say anything more the doorbell rang for their flat. "I'll get it. It's probably Molly" Zaria said to them as she left the room.

When she opened the door she saw a woman around her age with bright blue eyes and long silky black hair. "Hello I'm Rosalyn Knight" the woman said in a mousy voice.

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Zaria Holmes. Would you like to come in?" Zaria asked. Rosalyn just nodded and walked in. They were both walking up to the flat when Mrs. Hudson stopped Zaria.

"Zaria can you tell your brother to stop shooting the walls, please" Mrs. Hudson asked. Zaria just nodded and rushed up the stairs. When they got into the flat Sherlock had a gun in his hand. Zaria just walked over to him and forcefully took the gun away.

"Do not touch my gun. Oh and Mrs. Hudson is angry again about the walls" Zaria told Sherlock as she walked into the kitchen. John was in the kitchen trying to find something and Rosalyn was right behind Zaria.

"Zaria do you know where the tea is?" John asked.

"I think there is a pack in that cupboard" Zaria said pointing at a cupboard by the sink. John went and opened it to find a beaker full of something then behind that there was the package of tea. Zaria then got three cups and put them on the counter. John then walked over to stand beside Zaria.

"Zaria who is she?" John whispered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. John this is Rosalyn Knight, Rosalyn this is my friend and flatmate John Watson. Oh and that guy on the couch is my brother and other flatmate Sherlock Holmes" Zaria said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Zaria, Molly is here" Mrs. Hudson said as she walked into the flat. Zaria then grabbed her coat and started for the door. She then turned around and said "I should be back around eleven. If you need me I have my cell."

When Zaria and Molly got to the bar Molly went to get them drinks while Zaria found a booth to sit in. Suddenly Sally walked in and sat down in the booth. When Molly came back the booth was full with Anderson, Greg, Sally and Zaria. Molly squeezed in beside Sally on the opposite side of the booth that Greg and Zaria were sitting on.

Back at 221B Baker St. Sherlock, John and Rosalyn where all drinking their cups of tea. There was an awkward silence that was annoying Sherlock. John couldn't help but noticed that Rosalyn looked familiar.

"John do you happen to have a sister named Harriet?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yes why?" John responded.

"That's why you look familiar. Harry and I used to be best friends" Rosalyn told him.

"Rosie wow you've grown up" John said to Rosalyn. Rosalyn blushed at the use of her nickname. "What are you doing here in London?"

"Well I got offered a job to work for Scotland Yard."

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

"What do you mean?"

"We help the police solve crimes" Sherlock cut in. Rosalyn's mouth then made an "o" shape.

"Well I have to go it was nice seeing you John and nice meeting you, Sherlock and your sister Zaria" Rosalyn said as she walked out the door.

Around ten everyone at the bar was drunk. Molly and Sally were hitting on some guy while Greg and Zaria made fun of Anderson.

"Anderson my brother is so right. When you talk you really do lower the IQ of the whole street" Zaria laughed. Anderson had taken two hours of insults by his boss and Zaria and he had finally had enough. Greg was laughing in the background.

"I've had enough of your guy's silliness. I'm leaving!" Anderson shouted as he stormed out of the bar.

Greg and Zaria then looked at each other and started laughing again. They then sat across from each other. Zaria looked at Greg who was smiling at her. She could see in his eyes that he still loved her. The fact was that Zaria still loved him in a way.

"Zaria I love you" Greg told her.

"I love you to" Zaria admitted. Then Greg leant over and kissed her. The kiss was ruined by Molly and Sally saying "Eww." They both jumped apart. Zaria was blushing, while Greg couldn't stop smiling. They sat there in silence for about five minutes until Greg broke it.

"I'm going to leave. See you guys tomorrow" Greg said as he got up.

"Wait for me Lestrade" Zaria sort of shouted.

They walked out of the bar and started walking in the cold London air. When they were a few blocks from the bar they got a cab. There was a silence until Greg again broke it.

"I'm sorry that I kissed" he said.

"It's ok" Zaria replied.

"No it was" Greg started to say but got cut off by Zaria kissing him. They had a lot of catching up to do if they were still a couple. But that could all change in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but my laptop is still not working properly but I'm going to try my best to update.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	4. Buckingham Palace

The next day you woke up to an oddly familiar bedroom. Then she felt someone move beside her and put their arm around her waist. _What happened last night? Where am I? Who else is in bed?_ Zaria thought as she looked around the room. Then someone moved beside her. Zaria whipped her head to face the person and saw that it was just Greg.

"Good morning sleepy head" he cooed. You just smiled at him and got out of bed.

"I think I'm going to have a shower" Zaria said as she looked around aimlessly looking for her clothes.

"Some of your old clothes are still in the closet" Greg said answering her question in her head. Zaria just walked over to the closet and picked out a white blouse and a black pencil skirt.

As Zaria wash in the shower Greg was downstairs making breakfast. He was just about to put the food on the plates when the doorbell rang. Greg went to answer it. When he opened the door Greg saw two men dressed in black suits.

"Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade, sorry to intrude but is Ms. Zaria Holmes here?" the taller one said in a booming voice.

"Yes she is" Lestrade said nervously.

That was all Lestrade had to say because the two men barged into the house and went up the stairs to his bedroom. After two minutes Greg heard yelling, Zaria's yelling. Then the yelling stopped and two minutes later Zaria came down stairs with the two men on her heels. She then left the house with the two guys.

The two men took Zaria to Buckingham Palace. Zaria was amazed as she was led through the extravagate palace. They showed her to a room that had John and Sherlock sitting in it. Zaria walked over to the couch and sat down between them.

There was an awkward silence before Zaria and John looked Sherlock up and down. Sherlock was only wearing a bright white bed sheet. John on the other hand was in his usual attire.

"Are you wearing any pants?" John blurted out.

"No" Sherlock answered dully. After another awkward pause the three of them started laughing.

"I feel like I should steel the ash tray" John told them as they continued laughing. "So why are we here?" John asked.

"I don't know" Sherlock answered. Zaria looked shocked at her brother's words.

"Do you think we're here to see the queen of England?" John asked curiously. Just after John said that Mycroft walked into the room.

"Apparently so" Sherlock and Zaria said together.

Mycroft had annoyance written all over his face. "Just once could you three behave like adults?" Mycroft hissed.

"Well I doubt it. We solve crimes, he forgets his pants, she quits her job to solve crimes with us and I write about them" John answered with a smile.

Mycroft shook his head in disapproval. "We are in Buckingham Palace the very heart of the British Nation. Sherlock Holmes put your trousers on" Mycroft snapped.

"No" Sherlock answered.

Before Mycroft could say anything in return a man walked into the room. "Mycroft, good to see you. You must be Doctor Watson, and you must be the youngest Holmes, Zaria right" the man said as he shook their hands. He stopped when he got to Sherlock. "You must be Sherlock Holmes. I must say you look taller in your photos" the man said to Sherlock.

"Well the key is a long coat and a short friend" Sherlock answered. Sherlock then turned to Mycroft and said, "Now Mycroft who is my client?"

"Anonymous, but make a deduction" Mycroft told him.

"I don't do anonymous clients Mycroft there's already a mystery in my line of work. Good day" Sherlock said as he got up to leave. But Mycroft was one step ahead of Sherlock. Mycroft put his foot on the corner of Sherlock's bed sheet. "Get off of my sheet" Sherlock hissed.

"No" Mycroft said firmly.

"Then I'll walk away" Sherlock hissed again.

"You stop acting like children you two" Zaria snapped.

Sherlock gave in and went to go get changed into a suit. When he came back the four men started to talk about Irene Adler, which Zaria had no interest in. Zaria had totally tuned them out after six minutes. When the meeting was done Zaria had to go to a crime scene to help Lestrade, Donavan and Anderson with finding a persons body.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but my laptop is still not working properly but I'm going to try my best to update.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	5. Punch Me

Sherlock, Zaria and John went to go find Irene Adler. As they got close to her house Sherlock stopped them.

"Ok punch me in the face" Sherlock told them. John and Zaria both gave each other weird looks.

"What did you just say" Zaria asked.

"Punch me in the face" Sherlock repeated.

"We always hear punch me in the face when you speak but it's usually subtext" John told Sherlock. Sherlock gave the two of them the, I'm going to kill you look.

"JUST PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Ok but just so we are clear you told me to" Zaria said before she punched Sherlock in the face. Zaria had knocked Sherlock out cold.

"Did you really have to knock him out?" John sighed.

"Well he was being annoying and I heard him mutter that I was an idiot. So yes I did" Zaria explained.

"Now what are we going to do?" John asked.

"Well we could just leave him here and go get some coffee or we could wait for him to wake up" Zaria told him.

"Let's go get coffee" John replied.

"Good choice. But you know that we are going to have to repeat this and it will be your turn next time" Zaria told John as they started to walk away.

When they came back they saw that Sherlock was waiting and he was very annoyed. When he saw the two of them he marched up to them and said "Punch me in the face."

"No I'm not going to punch you in the face" John told Sherlock.

"Fine" Sherlock whined. He then looked to Zaria who shook her head. Sherlock then huffed and punched John in the face. John then punched Sherlock. John started to attack Sherlock. Zaria just watched in amusement.

"Did you forget that I killed people" John shouted as he put Sherlock into a headlock.

"You were a doctor" Sherlock yelled back.

"I had my bad days" John exclaimed. That's when Zaria thought that she should step in.

"Will you two stop it this instant or else" Zaria warned them. Sherlock and John both stopped and let go of each other. "Better now I'm going to go help Lestrade and Mycroft with a case. You two better behave or else, ok" Zaria told them. They both nodded in response and watched Zaria walk over to a black car and get in.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but I've been very busy lately. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


End file.
